Help Me Bobby
by Goosefire
Summary: Cindy needs Bobby to understand the bond they share. Seriously AU. No beta yet. Rated t but may change later
1. Chapter 1

**HELP ME BOBBY**

**by**

**Goosefire**

Cindy needs a lot of help. Can Bobby give it to her and will he? This is a seriously different AU; don't know the birthdays of the characters so here the difference between their ages means Bobby is sophomore and Cindy is only freshman. Also Bob studied aikido, judo and jiu jitsu; just wait and see how good he is.

Chapter 1

Cynthia Brady was lost in thought: today she started high school. She was only 3 weeks younger than Bobby but her birthday missed the cutoff so she was always a grade behind. So lost in thought, she bumped into somebody. 'I apologise.' It should have been enough but she saw it was a junior and a real troublemaker to boot. He wasn't in the mood for some underclassman to be like this. He knocked her purse off of her shoulder then he and his buddies started saying mean things to her: calling her names.

During the noise, Bobby Brady rushed over. 'What's all the hubbub, bub.' 'This underclassman needs to learn her place.' When he saw saw it was Cindy on the ground, his eyes got a dark look in them.

"What happened?' he asked.

'I bumped into him.' Cindy answered.

'Did you apologise?' he asked.

'Yes.' she replied.

'Who cares? She was out of line.'

He helped Cindy up, then handed her his books and asked her to sit on one of the benches. After sizing up the junior he said, 'I have one rule: don't disrespect my sister!'

He laughed, then swung at Bobby with a wild swing which was avoided by simply leaning to one side. Another swing was avoided by leaning the other way; a third was different; Bobby caught the wrist, pulling him off-balance then tripping his feet under him. Now he twisted his arm behind him almost to the shoulder. It hurt like hell, but he didn't want to give in; finally he yelled 'Ok, ok. I give. I apologise to her.' Letting him get up Bobby picked up his sister's purse and walked her to her first class. Cindy's eyes were shining, and it wasn't the first time. -I wonder if Bobby will help me again, she thought. I don't know who else to trust.-

What request will Cindy make of Bobby? How will Bobby respond? Check the next chapter. Don't know how long this story will be but I have some very definite ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **The first chapter was Cindy's first day of high school. This second chapter picks up when she and Bobby arrive home. Not only do we learn about Cindy but she learns about herself.

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE LEARNING**

"Cindy! What happened?" The first words out of Carol's mouth were almost ridiculous. This was her first day of high school wearing a brand-new dress and carrying a brand-new purse. Both were splattered with dried mud and Cindy didn't look much better.

'I just need to shower, Mom.' was her reply.

'Bobby. What happened?'

'She was humiliated on her first day of high school.' was his reply.

'How?'

'Some SOB shoved her in a mud puddle before school; it ruined her new dress and purse. She was cleaned up as much as possible but her pride still took a beating.'

'Then what?' asked dad.

'He wanted to play King of the Hill with me.' replied Bobby. 'He lost.'

Carol went to check on Cindy after her shower. 'Mom? Why did you marry Dad?'

'He was good to me and for us.'

'Dammit, you don't get it do you? If you hadn't married him we wouldn't be related to the boys.'

"What are you saying?' Carol was afraid she knew.

'You want me to say it? Fine! I love Bobby Brady!' That shook Carol.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Bobby was studying in his room. Since Peter got the attic he had his own room and saw no reason to move out. Jan currently had the attic until graduation which meant Cindy had her own room also. Good. Cindy didn't need an audience after today. He heard a knock on the bathroom door and went to open it. Cindy walked in. Bobby saw the dark circles on her eyes and knew she had wept heavily. 'Can you spare a minute, Bob?' 'Sure. As long as you need.' 'I need a big favor.' 'How big?' 'Bobby, I've never kissed a boy and I'm not sure how to handle things.' 'What's the favor?' 'Kiss me, and help me understand boys; you're the only person I can fully trust. Please?' The last word came out differently but Bobby thought he understood. 'Ok. This is a calm safe kiss that tells you a guy respects you and your boundaries.' Cindy felt the electricity and wondered if he felt it too. 'This one is stronger and tells you he respects you and is working at controlling himself.' This time Cindy felt like she was being shot, the passion was strong. 'You really want to finish this?' 'Please?' To Bobby it almost sounded like begging. 'The last one is harsh because it suggests he wants you and doesn't care for your feelings.' With this kiss Cindy actually saw stars. After it all, Bobby sat down on his bed, and Cindy sat next to him. He took note of her new clothes: miniskirts were in fashion so she wore one, also knee-high socks and Mary Janes. He did notice how attractive she looked.

'Cindy, be honest; this wasn't about boys was it?' At that, Cindy started to cry again, and this time she also started shaking.

'Not really. I saw those girls at school looking at you, even some Seniors and all I could think was "I wish I could look at you that way." But that can't happen! I can't hold your hand or kiss you or anything!'

She stopped a moment then said in a quiet voice: 'I would do anything for your attention, Bobby.' She looked him in the eyes to emphasize her point. 'Anything.'

Bobby thought fast. Her eyes were tearing up and she was crying hard. 'Ok. First blow your nose.' She did and it was harsh. He then caught a tear from her eyes and tasted it. 'So much pain to create such strong tears; no one should feel such pain.' Even with the dark circles from crying, Bobby thought her eyes sparkled like stars and told her so. When she heard it she smiled and it warmed Bobby's spirit to see her smile.

'There is a fourth kiss Cindy, and it's not for any of those other girls; are you interested?' She was and said so, curious. This one was a nuclear bomb that hit her. When her vision cleared she asked, 'What was that?' 'A special kiss,' he answered, 'for a special young lady.'

'Bobby, remember the Grand Canyon?' 'Definitely very scary.' he replied. 'I don't remember you being afraid, just trying to protect me. I meant what I said earlier. I would have done anything.' 'I believe you but you, and what you were offering, is too precious; save it for the guy who really loves you.'

''Bobby, what if I already love him and he loves me?

'A secret Cindy: there is no word in the English language that defines you and me. Any language will tell you a word but it is a concept, an idea. We are not concepts we are people!'

'This isn't the time or place Bobby. But when it is, I already hold you as my first love. I also want you as my first lover.'

In answer Bobby pulled her close and gave her the kiss reserved for Cindy Brady.

She leaned close and rested her head on his shoulder; 'Don't forget to blow your nose, otherwise I don't mind the tears.' He just held her close and she let the tears run freely. Happy tears now. As children he protected her from fear and loneliness; tonight, he protected her from herself. She loved Bobby and now knew why:

**They were too tight for her to love anyone else.**

**Those kids are so adorable, no matter the age or level of relationship. I planned a longer story but this just seemed to work better.**


End file.
